


Stay With Me

by hatsukoii



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Human/Vampire Relationship, Spooning, Vampire Bites, you're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsukoii/pseuds/hatsukoii
Summary: You and Louis have some nice wholesome cuddle time. Uh. Louis is probably very ooc but ignore that. You also might have had sex earlier but that's not important haha.Have fun.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there's pretty much no Louis x Reader stuff on here, or anywhere really. You know what they say though, you gotta be the change you want to see in the world. So I went and did it I guess.

Underneath the comforter, and underneath the soft sound of the evening rain on your roof, you lay curled in the arms of your lover, whose slender body was bent so as to fit perfectly to your own, which it was pressed gently to. His ordinarily cool skin had been warmed by you, and now he was a thermal and enveloping presence all around you, making you so comfy and drowsy that your eyes kept threatening to fall shut. You couldn't let them though, despite all this comfort you still had shit to do tonight. You had an essay to finish, so if you were to laze around in bed with Louis,  
you should at least have your laptop.  
So in spite of yourself you squirmed out of his embrace (you heard him make a soft noise of disapproval), out from underneath the covers, and stood beside the bed, your whole body feeling flushed and wonderful from the love that you'd made not just minutes ago. It was bizarre, you noted, how your skin and hair were soft and dry, completely devoid of the subtle humidity that usually accompanied such engagements. You paused for a long moment, just admiring that glowing feeling that filled you. Then you noticed a large wet spot on the lap of the sundress you'd left on all the while, and noted with blushing embarrassment that perhaps not all of you was dry. This, in combination with the gradual fading of that radiant sensation sent you quickly on your way to snatch up your computer, set it on a pillow, and return back to Louis' welcoming body, drawing up the blanket around yourselves so you could accumulate that delightful heat once more. You lay with your back to him like before, but angled your head ever so slightly toward him, so that he could shower your face and neck with open mouthed kisses from his soft lips, with tickling flutters of his eyelashes. He nuzzled your neck tenderly, and you wondered if perhaps he might drink from you tonight, but he didn't. He just kissed softly at the two scars that the constant puncturing and re-puncturing of your throat had caused. He lamented those scars often, saying that they marred your beautiful throat and that they must bring you so much trouble, but you liked them. They were his mark on you, something to remind you of him every time you saw them, practically claiming you, but all else they were testimony that he wouldn't kill you. The deeper and darker that they grew, the more they proved that.  
"Louis?" You asked quietly. You not only heard but felt his hum in reply. "Have you drank any tonight?"  
"Hm. No, not yet. I will later. But not right now." He assured you. His voice was hushed and raspy.  
"You should sometime soon." You advised. "I can't stay like this all night. I need to finish that essay... Remember that essay I told you about?" Another quiet hum in response from the vampire. He pulled your body even closer to his.  
"Not yet." He said finally. You felt his long, slender fingers slowly roaming your torso. "You're so warm..." He sighed, and then purred your name faintly into your ear "Let's make love again." He followed this request with something in French about your flushed body... something about your breasts, murmured huskily into your ear. It made your face flood with heat.  
"Again?" You asked wearily. "We just did. Twice. Isn't that enough for you?"  
"No." He said simply, sliding a hand down to stroke at your thighs absenly "Not with you."  
How many centuries old was he? And yet here he was, begging for your loving like a horny teenage boy. You giggled quietly.  
"Don't laugh at me." He pouted, burying his face in your shoulder blade.  
"I'm sorry." You relented, turning over to stroke the dark, silky waves of his hair and run your fingers through them. "But seriously, Louis, I need to work. I can stay in bed but at least let me sit up. Please? I can't use my laptop like this." You explained patiently.  
"Have you ever tried?" He persisted.  
"No!" You laughed again, then to prove your point, you reached over and dragged it off of the pillow and opened it in front of you. To reach it and use it your arms had to reach out at awful angles.  
"Alright.. this is bad." He finally admitted.  
"Am I allowed to sit up now?" You teased.  
"Yes..." He said reluctantly. So you pushed away the blanket and sat up cross legged, setting the computer in your lap. Louis remained at your side. He made an experimental attempt to rest his head on your thigh, but this proved to be uncomfortable, so -fully giving up at this point- he sat up too, right behind you. You cried out when you felt his large hands grip your things and lift you by them up into his lap.  
"Louis!" You giggled. "Your legs are gonna fall asleep." He only nuzzled your hair in response. As you endeavored to type you felt him fidget with that hair, brushing it behind your ear, combing it with his fingers... was he braiding it?? After a while he grew bored of this however, and craned his neck curiously over your shoulder to watch you work. You looked back at him and laughed again at the observant look in his now wide, green eyes. He looked like a cat watching some small creature scurry around on the ground. When he caught your gaze he closed those round eyes and smiled at you innocently.  
You had a sinking feeling that despite all your efforts, the only things you'd be turning in to your professor tomorrow would be half an essay a mountain of apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should say that I'm not like.. A Huge Vampire Chronicles Fan™. I'm (almost finished) reading Interview right now though and I just really love Louis man. He's a fuckin husbnand what can I say?? :/ Uh. If it wouldn't take too much time out of your day I'd really appreciate some feedback or constructive criticism in the comments. Unless Anne Rice sends a SWAT team into my house to execute me for copyright crimes, because then I wouldn't be alive to read them I guess. Thank you for reading this self indulgent shit 🙇


End file.
